


Curried Heart

by spiralicious



Series: Spring Erotic Challenge [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: Kurohedonism, Crush, Gen, Spring Erotic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curried Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 18 "Heart," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. It was also part of the Spring Erotic Challenge. I would like to thank Kira for betaing.

Her heart belonged to Ciel, it did, really. But Mister Agni was just so…she didn’t know exactly what her feelings were for Agni. His smile made her melt and she’d even asked him if he’d teach her how to make curry just so he’d spend more time with her. She felt bad, like she was misleading her friend, by spending time with Prince Soma to be with Agni, and like maybe she was being unfaithful to Ciel. But she wasn’t really! Lizzie did not know what to do. When she closed her eyes, she saw Agni covered in sweat, lying next to her, flushed with exertion. It made her mouth water in a way only cake used to. She wanted to touch his skin, to feel his lips on her body. She wanted him to teach her things she didn’t dare ask. But her heart belonged to Ciel, really it did!


End file.
